


A Hug To Clear The Sadness

by AiyouAi



Category: GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician), Honey I'm Home - GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Song)
Genre: Hugs, Kissing, M/M, cheek kiss, god is stinky gn philippines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyouAi/pseuds/AiyouAi
Summary: Charon is scolded by God and runs to Norman for a hug, a slight cheek kiss happens too so :)
Relationships: Charon/Norman da Luz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Hug To Clear The Sadness

Charon saw the disappointment in God's void eyes as he looked down at the problem at hand, right, he misguided a few souls and made them fall into the wrong hands. "...I'm sorry God-" The higher being cut him off, lashing out, "Apologies _won't_ cut this mistake, Charon, do **not** mess up after this." God harshly stated, Charon lowered his head, muttering a small, "...yes, God." Charon slowly left.

\------

Norman heard light running and felt himself be tackled lightly, six arms wrapping around him. He looked down to see a certain spider-esque male lightly sobbing into his chest. "Charon- don't tell me, that a- rude being scolded you for an accident?" Norman asked, a slightly angry tone used, he's sure that he'd attempt to dethrone God once he saw Charon nod.

Norman lightly pat the softly sobbing male on the back in the hug, his hand soon moved to the top of Charon's head and he lightly ruffles Charon's hair. Charon lightly purred in happiness from the touch, making Norman softly smile at the response.

Charon lightly tiptoes, kissing Norman on the cheek. "Wh-" Norman blushed at the action, before smiling lightly at the act. "Yeah, yeah, it'll be fine, just stop crying because I'll just hit God for what he does." Norman reassured, making Charon lightly laugh, "Don't do that, but it's still funny if you said it." Charon lightly laughs.

(and this is how you can tell that Aiyou has a bad writing style 😰)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so ooc smh


End file.
